The present invention relates to an improved laser transmitter and, more particularly, to a laser transmitter and method of laser transmitter compensation in which thermally induced errors in the grade of the projected beam of laser light are reduced by monitoring the transmitter temperature and correcting the transmitter operation accordingly.
Laser transmitters are commonly used in surveying and in the construction industry for measuring or checking elevations, grade, dimensions from off-set lines, and the like. It is well known, for example, to use a laser beam transmitter in place of the level instrument. At the location where elevation is to be measured or checked, a target or laser beam detector is employed to intercept the laser beam from the transmitter. The laser transmitter includes rotating optical components which produce a beam that sweeps in a generally horizontal plane. Some such transmitters incorporate visually readable level vials and manually adjustable screw mechanism to permit the transmitter to be oriented so that the plane defined by the beam is level or is tilted in a desired direction at a desired grade.
While such systems provide many improvements over the conventional level and rod survey equipment, they also present certain disadvantages and limitations. For example, the degree of accuracy in establishing a horizontal beam plane is dependent on the operator's skill and judgement in reading the level vials as he operates the adjusting screws. Moreover, where the operator moves away from the device to tend the target or a beam detector, the laser beam transmitter can move out of level adjustment, as from being jarred, without the operator's knowledge so that subsequent measurements are erroneous.
A laser transmitter having significant advantages over earlier prior art devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,634, issued Dec. 13, 1977, to Rando et al, which is commonly assigned with the present application. The system disclosed in the Rando et al patent is one in which orientation of the laser beam reference plane is accomplished automatically. A support frame for the laser source is pivotally mounted on the base frame of the Rando et al device. The support frame carries electrical sensor vials which sense the orientation of the support frame and provide electrical signals used by a feedback control system. The feedback control system activates electric motors to move the support frame into a position in which the vials are leveled. The vials are mounted on the support frame in such a manner that their positions may be adjusted by separate grade motors. When the reference laser plane is to be oriented at an angle to the horizontal, at least one grade motor is actuated by the operator to tilt a vial with respect to the support frame. The feedback control system then reorients the support frame to bring the vial back into its level position, tilting the frame by the desired amount. Other laser transmitters that incorporate level vials to detect orientation of transmitter components are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,493, issued Dec. 22, 1998, to Monnin, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,046, issued Apr. 25, 2000, to Cain.
While providing a significant improvement over the prior art, it has been found that laser transmitters of this type may experience significant errors as a result of changes in ambient temperature. It has been found that a major source of these temperature induced errors are the level vials. A level vial of the type used in such transmitters typically comprises an electrically nonconductive vial casing, usually made of glass, that defines an elongated, arcuate chamber which curves generally downward toward its opposite ends. A quantity of electrically conductive fluid is provided in the chamber. Such a fluid may, for example, have a ketone component. A pair of end electrodes electrically communicate with the upper portions of the chamber adjacent its opposite ends and extend toward the central portion of said chamber. A common electrode extends the entire length of the chamber along its lower surface. The quantity of electrically conductive fluid in the chamber is such that an air bubble is left in the chamber, rising to whatever portion of the chamber is uppermost. It will be appreciated that, as the vial is tilted in one direction, the electrical impedance of a path from one end electrode through the electrically conductive fluid to the common electrode will increase, while the electrical impedance of a path from the other end electrode to the common electrode will decrease. When the vial is tilted in the opposite direction, the end-electrode-to-common-electrode impedances change in the opposite fashion. When the two end-electrode-to-common-electrode impedances are equal, the vial can be said to be oriented horizontally. It will be appreciated, however, that other impedance ratios might be defined as horizontal, if desired.
In any event, changes in the ambient temperature of a vial may cause the vial casing to change dimensions and shape. Of particular concern is any asymmetric change in the shape of the chamber, in that this may result in a change in the position of the air bubble and a change in the impedance ratio without any actual change in vial orientation. Vials have, in the past, been thermally insulated. While this reduces short term temperature fluctuations and temperature gradients along the length of the vial, it does not reduce errors stemming from asymmetric changes in chamber shape. A need exists for a laser transmitter in which such errors are eliminated, or at least minimized.